The amazing SpiderEva
by angelbattler
Summary: Ask yourself this. What is Shinji Ikari was the Peter Parker that becasme Spider-man? You be the judge.
1. Itsy Bitsy Spider

_**Wake up little spider.**_

10 years ago, young Shinji Ikari lost his mother, and was abandoned by his father at the tender age of 4. For 10 years, he went through nothing but crap, fear, and rage.

All his life he thought of death, because he felt his life had no purpose, until he received a letter from his estranged father, the Commander of Nerv of Tokyo 3, Gendo Ikari, that he needed him, also a letter from one of his finest people working for him.

The lady in the postcard wrote to Shinji that she'll pick him up at the Tokyo 3 station, and to wait for her. He cleaned his classes, (A/N: that's right! His glasses.) at the lavender-haired lady in a pretty risqué pose. In her writing, she pointed out her rather… impressive cleavage.

Feeling insecure, but curious, the blue-eyed boy accepted, and journeyed to Tokyo 3 only to find that it was deserted, no was there to pick him up. And it seemed that the entire city was on high alert of something. Military and air force were mobilized. A war perhaps? It was, and they're here to stop something that was heading for the city, but are having no luck. That something was here to finish what its predecessor did fifteen years ago, which left half of the world's population dead, and half the planet flooded. It was an unknown creature called, an 'Angel'. and conventional weapons weren't having any affect on this thing.

The whole city was being blown up around Shinji, until he finally saw the lady from the picture wildly pulling to a stop in front of him, yelling at him to "GET IN! HURRY!" by instinct, Shinji complied. The lavender-haired woman is Major Misato Katsuragi of Nerv, and her wild driving nearly killed them both, trying to outrun the explosions. Their car got flipped over on its back. That's when they both got a look up at the invader in all its 'unholy angel' glory. But then, they were both saved when a gigantic humanoid purple robot dove it to fight the Angel as they made their dramatic escape as far away as possible.

The battle was brutal, and the purple robot was evacuated before the air troops dropped an N2 mine on the target, which didn't have any affect at all.

Nearly getting blown up and saved by a giant robot, and Shinji's only here in Tokyo 3 not even an hour, but they still made it at Nerv. The lavender-haired Major and the brown-haired kid met up with a one-armed, demi-blonde scientist; Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, who didn't looked too pleased at Misato getting lsot again. (A/N: Yep, Ritz's got one arm, and you know what that means.)

The good doctor introduced Shinji to the robot that saved them, known as Evangelion Unit 01, and she told the blue-eyed boy that he will be its pilot.

Then he saw his father again after 10 years, telling him that there's no one else. Shinji puts it all together, his 'father' only called him to fight that Angel which was recovered and coming closer, and he still refused to accept the offer, after telling him that there's no one else who could.

"Major," Gendo, Shinji's father ordered to the Major. "Our spare is useless, Rei will have to fight again."

In his mind, Shinji shunned himself 'I knew it… I am useless after all.'

Rei was wheeled in on a stretcher. Shinji saw that Rei was in pretty bad shape, but she was beautiful; pale-white skin, blue hair, red crimson eyes. There were bandages on her arms and the side of her face. She wasn't panting in pain from her wounds, but something else.

"What's wrong with Rei?" the commander asked the one-armed scientist.

"I don't know. She was in pain when we got her out of the plug."

Suddenly, the entire base shook. The Angel was on the move. Girders broke loose from the ceiling and fell towards Shinji and Rei.

"Shinji, Watch Out!" Misato shouted.

The girder broke loose and fell towards Rei. Shinji sensed it and immediately threw up his hand. Suddenly, the giant hand of the Evangelion emerged from the LCL and blocked the beams before they hit Rei and Shinji.

"Unit 01 moved on it's own!" a new voice shouted over the communication system.

"But that's impossible! The entry plug isn't even inserted." Ritsuko said.

"It's Shinji!" Misato stated.

Shinji raced over to Rei's side and cradled her in his arms. He could hear her heartbeat and felt her shivering. She gasped in pain. That's when Shinji noticed that there was a small, what appeared to be a spider-bite on Rei's hand.

Shinji suddenly gasped in pain, and was holding his hand. Something bit him!

The brown-haired pilot caught a quick look on a spider scurrying away.

His attention was returned to Rei as she gave out a shrill shriek of pain. Shinji adjusted his glasses, and held her in his arms, cradling her. "It's okay. It'll be all right."

In her painful pants, Rei's eyes open to look up at the boy holding her, with a look of anger. Then he turned his gaze onto the commander, his father and shouted: "All right, I'll d o it, Father! Let me pilot it!"

With that said, the Nerv team got Shinji into the entry plug, which was inserted into Unit 01. The pug was filled with LCL, which got Shinji thinking that he was going to die before he even go out there to fight, either by drowning in breathable liquid, or by the sudden pain he was now experiencing, which is only slight, and he's trying to endure it.

Soon, Shinji with Unit 01 was launched to topside to combat the Angel.

He was about to go head-to-head in a robot he didn't know how to control against this monster, and his body felt like he was being tortured by knives in him as he tried to follow Ritsuko's teachings on trying to make it move.

Pretty soon, Shinji's body was racked with pain, and to add insult to injure, the Angel was serving Shinji's ass on a platter, making him loose consciousness. But… 'The Eva'… paid it back twice as bad when it went berserk and utterly beat the crap out the Angel to Nerv's astonishment.

**In Nerv's infirmary**

Shinji woke up with a gasp.

He got ff the infirmary bed feeling… energized?

The kid felt like a million bucks, and ready to take on the world. This was even a surprise to him.

Then he went to get his glasses that was on the table at his bed side. When he put them on, his vision went blurry. He takes them off, and he's got 20/20. Shinji's been wearing glasses since he was six. "Huh… weird." Shinji said to himself.

He noticed that there were some clothes. As he was putting them on, he noticed himself in the full-length mirror. He saw that his usually skinny body was ripped with muscle, not overly, but well lean and fit.

"Whoa…" was all Shinji Ikari could muster to say.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: well that's part one people. Now this was from the manga, where Rei was piloting Unit 01 against the Angel and saved Shinji and Misato. **

**Ritsuko's got one arm, which should be very interesting later on.**

**And Rei was bit to… hey, there's always a 'Spider-girl.'**

**Tell me what ya'll thought about it, and lemme know to continue. Please R/R.**


	2. Spidersense is tingling

Disclaimer: my spider-senses tell me that I don't own Spidey, nor Eva.

"_WHAT?!" _Ritsuko yelled over the phone.

"Shinji will be living with me. It's okay, Ritz… I'm not gonna have my way with him."

"_YOU BETTER NOT, CAPTAIN!!" _the demi-blonde shouted. Misato hung up, sighing.

"Jeez, she doesn't even know when to take a joke.

Shinji entered the room with a Section 2 guide.

"Hey, Misato." the lavender-haired captain turned to him. She had a peculiar look on her face, when she noticed he was a bit taller.

When they were walking down the corridors, Shinji was only up to her chest, but now he was almost up to her eyes. And speaking of which, he wasn't wearing his glasses. She sees the beautiful dark blue of his eyes. Misato smiled at him.

"Well, Shinji, I have good news for you."

(I'M JUST GONNA CUT TO THE CHASE HERE: Shinji gets his room assignment to live with Misato, she shows him the city he saved, and he takes a picture of it, and please not I forgot to add that he's got a camera like Peter Parker. He moves in with Misato in the apartment, sees PenPen, she sees his nuts, and they kiss and dance. Kidding.)

_Tokyo 3 high school_

Military-otaku Kensuke was absolutely wild with the new machine called Evangelion, while his friend, Toji, was blaming the pilot that injured his sister while trying to beat the Angel. When the new student, Shinji came, (In the show they figured out he's the pilot.)

Toji was itching to pound him.

Only an hour in the school, The blue-eyed Shinji was getting cat-calls form the girls, including the class president; Gwen Stacy, (A/N: yes, she's an exchange student)

IN THE CAFETERIA-

Shinji was sitting alone eating his lunch… all of a sudden -- HE SENSED DANGER COMING!

A girl's shoe slips on spilt orange juice on the tiled floor, and she slips backwards. Her tray of food goes flying.

Shinji immediately whips around, and catches the girl with one arm. The other hand, catches the tray, and all the food lands on it perfectly without spilling.

"are you all right?" Shinji turned to whom he saved… which was the beautiful, pale-skinned, red-eyed pilot, Rei Ayanami. He was entranced by her.

"Yes… I am fine." Rei said, while slightly blushing. He set her up, and handed her back her tray of food.

"Thank you, Ikari." Rei said.

"N-no, no problem… Ayanami, was it?" Rei nodded.

"Your… injuries…" Shinji said, remembering all the bandages Rei had when he first met her. Rei kept her "usual" look on him.

"They healed. There was no permanent damage." Stated Rei

"O-okay…" was all Shinji could muster to say. Rei left him. Shinji stared after her. Love at first sight.

Then he went back to eating. He grabbed his chopsticks, then he felt his hands sticking to them. Shinji shook his hands, but the chopsticks were stuck to his hand.

He tries to pull the chopsticks off with a forceful tug, and succeeded, but then noticed some sort of string attached the them, which was coming from… his wrist.

THWAP! more of the string shoots out of his wrist, and sticks onto a bento.

Startled, Shinji yanks his hand back, hoping to yank the string off his wrist, but instead, yanks the bento box towards him.

Shinji ducks, right when the bento box comes flying at him. SMACK! the bento food goes crashing into Toji's face. Kensuke grimaced. 'That had to hurt.'

Panicking, Shinji stood up and walked away.

Toji stared after him with a murderous look.

Shinji was walking fast. He checks his wrist. There's an almost invisible slit on his wrists.

That string… was like spider webs.

He shakes his head… all of a sudden… SHINJI FREEZES, SENSING DANGER!

Shinji's 'Spider-sense' picks up a fist coming right form behind!

As quick as his sense triggered, the brown-haired boy moves quicker than a shock when you get shocked at the hospital, by the doctor when you're not cooperatin', while you're rockin' the table while he's operatin'. (A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHA!)

Shinji dodged Toji's punch, now he turns to face him.

"You think you're funny, don't ya?!" Toji snarled angrily at him.

Shinji saw that he hand some of the bento food on his face. "That as an accident!" Shinji tired to reason with him.

"When I'm done breakin' yer teeth, that's the accident." Toji spat back a him.

"I don't want to fight you!" Shinji reasoned.

"I wouldn't wanna fight me neither." With that Toji got into a boxing stance. Every kid in the school surrounds the to boys, chanting 'FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT'

Toji swings a hook to Shinji's head -- who limberly ducked and got around him.

Toji swung around, and Shinji dodged again.

Shinji's eyes are wide with disbelief. It's like he has no control of his body, and it's moving on it's own.

Toji jabbed at him.

(SLOW MOTION) Shinji evades Toji's punch, looked up at his snarled face, then back on the arm (LIKE IN THE MOVIE)

Toji began wildly punching, Shinji evaded each and every swing, then tripped Toji right on his face.

Toji get up, and with an enraged yell, he charged at Shinji -- who makes a dynamic back flip right over him, and lands on his feet.

Toji swung around, and Shinji catches his fist. Toji screamed in the incredible vice-like grip.

POW Shinji punched Toji right in the gut, which sends him sliding along the ground. He stops in front of the old man, the teacher, who had a tray of pudding, who accidentally lets go of it, and the pudding falls right on Toji's face. (LIKE IN THE MOVIE)

All the students were staring at Shinji in fear, and awe, including Rei, though she didn't show it overly, her eyes were wide.

Shinji panted in fear. Then he runs.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. I Have A Special Announcement

Yo!

Special announcement.

I know you guys have read the Spider-man/Eva fic, and i know it's got problems, i've been having problems with it too.

I jsut wasn't with it this week, and i jsut rushed it. But i'm curretnly rewriting the piece, and the newer version is becoming much better.

So unitl i post the rewrite up, This on will be on hiatius.

But stay tuned and please check out my other stories.

You know the drill, read and review.


End file.
